The present invention is related to a computer main frame and more particularly to the one in which the positioning of frame structure is efficiently made by means of tongue-and-groove or tenon-and-mortise joint without the use of any hand tool.
In regular computer equipments, the positioning of floppy disc and hard disc in a computer main frame is secured by screws or other fastening means. The use of fastening means makes assembly process time consuming and rather complicated. As a consequence, the manufacturing cost of a computer is relatively increased.
The main object of the present invention is to provide such a computer main frame structure for convenient positioning therein of floppy and hard disc without the use of any fastening means.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a computer main frame structure which is easy to assemble without the use of any hand tool.
According to the present invention, a computer main frame is generally comprised of a bottom block connected with an upper cover through tongue-and-groove connection for positioning therein of two floppy discs and a hard disc, wherein the upper cover includes two raised side boards at its both lateral sides defining therebetween a stepped slotted inner wall surface having thereon tangent planes in shape and depth conforming to the geometry of the two floppy discs and the hard disc; the bottom block includes a plurality of posts having stud tenons upstanding therefrom for insertion into the holes of the two floppy discs so as to secure the two floppy discs thereto, two chair-like holder plates having stud tenons thereon for insertion into the holes of the hard disc permitting the hard disc to be firmly positioned therein, and two channels on its two lateral side walls to retain the two side boards of the upper cover.